


A Moment Alone

by blacktithe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Alone time with Steve has essentially become a thing of the past since The Accords and its subsequent fallout. That means you have to get creative if you want one on one time with your man.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr for Star Spangled Bingo. The prompt was fully-clothed sex. It’s been a long time since I’ve done straight smut. I forgot how hard it was to write without plot. lol.
> 
> This was beta'd by my dear friend Julia.

The sound of your heels clicking along the metal floor echoed through the quintjet. You’d been on a mission to gather intel on a possible terrorist cell. After the mess with The Accords, fighting the good fight had become a lot harder. Having the majority of your team’s faces splashed on every wanted poster bulletin board and website on the planet made operating in secret difficult. You’d always operated in the background. Firepower was not your forte. Information was. That combined with your relative anonymity made you the person for exploratory missions.

“Where’s Steve?” you asked as you made your way to the cockpit.

Natasha turned her now blonde head towards you. It had been her idea for everyone to change their appearance to make yourselves less identifiable. Most of the changes were subtle, but they were enough to make it so that the casual observer did not instantly identify you.

“He’s in the weapons hold,” she told you,” taking count of supplies. We’ll probably need to find a place to rearm soon.” She gave you a quick once over. “Nice dress.”

The gala event you had been using to infiltrate the target’s office had required you to dress in a much more formal fashion than you were used to, but the dark red fabric of the sleeveless floor-length sheath dress had been a good choice. The color complimented your skin town beautifully, and the long slit up the side allowed you to still move freely while looking as buttoned-up as the rest of the crowd. That wasn’t why you had chosen the dress though. You’d chosen it because of the straps. They were wide enough to allow you to sew in a hidden pocket just large enough for the flash drive you’d gone to retrieve.

“Thanks.” You reached into the hidden pocket and handed the drive to Natasha. “This is everything I could find. I didn’t get a chance to really look at it, but what I did see was promising.”

Nat took the drive from your outstretched hand and promised to start looking through the data while you went to change. You gave her a quick nod before turning and walking in the direction of weapons hold instead of your bunk.

While the quinjet was not large, it made brilliant use of the space it had available. The left wing storage locker had been closed off and transformed into a miniature weapons hold with enough space to store your small arsenal. A sliding door helped cordon it off from the rest of the space, much like the few small bunks were on the other wing. The door was open when you approached, allowing you the perfect view of Steve sitting on a small weapons chest, cleaning one of his pistols.

“Hey.”

Steve looked up at the sound of your voice. A strand of his now much longer hair fell into his eyes.

To say that you enjoyed his new look would be an understatement. The longer hair and full beard he was sporting did things to you. It gave him a more rugged appearance that set your insides alight every time he looked at you, even more so when his eyes were scanning you in the way they were in that moment.

“Hi,” he said, his eyes carefully studying the way the dress you wore showcased your frame. You watched his eyes darken as they lingered on the expanse of thigh showing through the slit before lifting them to meet yours. “You look good.”

“So do you.”

The stealth suit Steve wore had always been a favorite of yours. The alterations he’d made to it didn’t change that.

Every symbol that identified him as Captain America and a part of the Avengers had been ripped from the fabric, leaving faint shadows in the dark navy fabric that helped cloaked him from view when you were in the field.

Squeezing your way into the small space, you reached over to slide the door closed as Steve rose to his feet. He placed his hands lightly on your hips, drawing you closer. The door shut with a soft click, and you turned to slid your hand up his shoulder and into his hair.

The first touch of his lips against yours sent a stream of fire racing through your veins. Alone time had become practically non-existent for the two of you. The few stolen kisses and gentle touches you’d been able to share were wonderful, but the lack of an real physical contact with was starting to drive you crazy, and Steve was not fairing any better if his reaction was any indication.

His hands seemed to be everywhere. They tangled in your hair and skimmed along your sides. He placed one of them at the small of your back to pull you flush against him. You responded in kind by pushing him back onto the chest he had been sitting on a moment before. Throwing one of your legs over both of his, you adjusted the fabric of your skirt and took a seat astride him before pulling him into another heated kiss.

Steve’s kisses were like a drug. The more you had, the more you wanted. You ground yourself against him and felt the growing bulge beneath you pressing into your core. A low groan sounded in the back of Steve’s throat, and you rolled your hips a second time. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure shooting up your spine. Your back arched, tearing your lips away from his. The sound of your ragged breathing filled the confined space.

“You’re going to get us caught,” Steve rasped against your ear before grazing the lobe with his teeth, causing you to shiver.

“Not if we’re quiet.”

Steve leaned back. You looked down to see the blue of his eyes nearly eclipsed by the black of his desire blown pupils. It was a look of hunger that caused your breath to catch in your throat.

You gave your hips another roll and had to bite down on your lower lip to stifle a moan when you saw the way Steve’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

He buried his face in the hollow of your neck as you continued to move against him. The scratch of his beard against the sensitive skin of your neck was delicious. The sensation grew even more pleasurable when you felt his teeth biting gently into your neck, forcing a high keening sound from your throat.

“Shhh,” he soothed, his nimble fingers working to lower the zipper at the back of your dress. “You’ll get us caught.”

He slid the straps off of your shoulders to expose your breasts to his hungry gaze. Steve’s lips followed the path his eyes had taken until he pulled your nipple into his mouth and began to suckle.

You slipped your arms from the straps allowing the dress to pool around your waist as you kept moving against him, desperate for some kind of release from the overwhelming need racing through you, but no matter how you moved, satisfaction was just out of reach.

Steve’s teeth grazed across your nipple, and you couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Steve,” you gasped. “I need you inside me.”

Steve released your nipple with a pop as he slowly lifted his gaze to meet yours.

Not a single word was spoken. It wasn’t needed. There was no denying what either of you wanted.

Untangling your hand from Steve’s hair, you ran it down his body until you reached the fly of his pants. He moaned low in the back of his throat when you cupped him, giving him a quick squeeze, before lowering the zipper and setting him free.

You looked down to see a drop of precum glistening on the head. You smeared it around with your thumb before guiding your hand up and down his shaft.

Steve’s head fell back against the wall. You could see the muscles in his jaw straining to contain the moan that was no doubt dying to fill the room.

“Y/N…” His voice was little more than a growl.

The sound of your name on his lips was enough to snap the last piece of resolve you had. Repositioning your skirt higher up along your waist, you used your free hand to pull your silken panties to the side so that you could run his cock back and forth across your slit. The contact sent a new wave of pleasure through you, releasing another round of your juices to coat Steve’s aching cock. Looking deep into his eyes, you took a deep breath and started slowly lowering yourself onto him.

A stream of fire shot through your veins as your walls stretched to accommodate his size. You would have thought you would have become accustomed to the feeling after all of these years together, but you still had to bury your face against his neck to stifle the sounds trying to crawl their way out of your throat as he filled you.

Steve grew impatient with your slow movements and gave a sharp thrust upward, filling you in one fell swoop. You made a high pitched keening sound that Steve’s shoulder did little to muffle. He held you steady, giving you a chance to finish adjusting. His cock twitched inside you, causing you to whimper.

Once you had regained the ability to breathe, you pulled back slightly. The movement forced Steve deeper inside of you. The two of you released simultaneous moans at the feeling.

Steve ran his hands along your exposed back, reaching up to cup the back of your head and pull you into another earth-shattering kiss. Your tongues sliding against each other in a dance as old as time.

Placing your hands on his shoulders for balance, you started moving up and down along his shaft. The movement was slow at first, teasing, but the sensation of him sliding through your channel made your heart race. When he took hold of your hips and thrust up into you, you saw the stars.

The coil in your abdomen grew tighter as your pace increased. You were close. Your thigh muscles began to shake. Your movements grew sloppy as a sheen of sweat broke out across your brow. You didn’t know how much higher you could climb before oxygen would no longer reach your lungs.

“S-Steve…”

“I know. Me too.”

He snapped his hips sharply up to meet yours, and the coil inside of you snapped with a ferocity that made your vision go white. You threw your head back in a silent scream of pleasure. Your body shook with the intensity of your orgasm. It wasn’t until you heard Steve encouraging you to breathe that you even remembered how.

Steve began thrusting up into you, searching for his own release. A chorus of his own soft grunts and moans were muffled by his face being buried in the hollow of your neck. He gave a final powerful thrust before going rigid. His cock twitched inside of you, causing another smaller orgasm to roll through you, before spilling himself deep inside your willing body.

The two of you sat there, clinging to one another, as you fought to get your breathing under control. Steve loosened his grip ever so slightly and leaned back to look you in the eye. The love and adoration shining back at you from his blue orbs took what was left of your breath away. He leaned in, placing a tender kiss against your lips.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

After resting a moment more, you rose onto shaky legs, and the two of you made quick work of righting your appearances before opening the door and making your way towards the cockpit.

“So,” Steve said, his tone giving away nothing about what had just transpired between the two of you, “what did you find?”

Natasha turned away from the controls. She looked the two of you over for a moment before a knowing smirk spread across her features. You gave her a quizzical look. Of course you and Steve had not been completely silent, but you hadn’t been whaling like a banshee either.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked at your neck before turning her attention to your lover and telling him what her initial pass through the data had revealed. You lifted a hand to your neck to find the unmistakable raised bumps of a friction burn from Steve’s beard. Your cheeks reddened. Apparently you had not been as inconspicuous as you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
